


#GetWellSoonJackson

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and cuddles, I'm worried about Jackson too, Jackson getting sick, JaeBum being a worried boyfriend, M/M, Why I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10245896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: About how JaeBum feels with Jackson being sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was so worried yesterday I almost cried knowing Jackson was so far away and I wasn't able to take care of him T___T Honey, I really love you<3 as much as JaeBum does, I'm sure about it ;) haha

Things were happening in front of him, but even if he had tried, there wasn't anything he could do to help him.

The fans were asking, some of them borderline crying of worry, something JaeBum would do instead of keeping his poker face while continuing with the event.

Time passed as slower as ever. It seemed like the people never stopped from flowing like a river.

His mind, though, was anywhere but there, wondering how Jackson was feeling. Was he in the dorm? Had the manager obliged him to go to sleep? What had said the doctor? It wasn't ok to faint, and JB was sure this was because of his schedule, the tightest between the seven of them, so when he had time to rest? When he had time to worry about himself instead of the rest of the world? Those were questions never failed to go around his mind, so when the fanmeeting came to an end, he only was able to say their greetings before hurrying the members to go to the car, hoping they could reach their apartment as soon as possible.

'Please, Jackson, be sleeping', he repeated silently, trying to busy his mind on whatever he could find on SNS.

That wasn't the best idea.

—JaeBum-hyung.

For the first time since Jackson left the place, JinYoung was talking to him.

—What's up, JinYoung-ah?

—There are some comments on Weibo you should check.

—You sure?

JinYoung's face was dead serious and JaeBum couldn't deny the fact that seeing the other like that didn't scare him.

—Yeah.

He extended him his cellphone, a picture with text in mandarin with the translation to korean beside each line.

Honestly, only reading the first words JB wanted to throw up.

—What the fuck is this?! —Volume and vocabulary be damned. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

—I don't know. And I'm prying Jackson hadn't had the opportunity to read it.

That was right.

Oh. My. God.

Another century —the leader swore it was that long— passed until they reached the building, JB almost running out off the car once it had stopped.

His mind was blank as he rushed through the stairs to get to their apartment.

It took him two seconds to open the door and hurry to his shared room, only to be stopped by his manager.

—He's sleeping.

And finally JaeBum released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

—That's good. What said the doctor?

—Jackson needs to sleep, to rest more and eat more too. His schedule is killing him, metaphorically speaking.

—I know. And, by any chance... he checked his phone? Did he said something?

Their manager took his time to think before answering:

—I'm not sure. He didn't say anything and his phone was on the night stand when I left the room.

—Ok. I'm going to sleep. Thanks you, hyung.

He did a bow before entering the bedroom and closing the door quietly behind his back.

Sleeping my ass. JaeBum knew him perfectly to know he wasn't going to sleep if he had something to think about.

—Baby boy —he murmured as he walked to the bed.

—Hyung, you're here.

—Yes, I am.

In the new apartment they had plenty space to have their beds apart, but they ended putting them side by side to sleep together all the time.

—I was feeling lonely. Are you going to bed already?

JB could hear the pout in his voice and, while his heart melted, his lips twisted on a proud smile, knowing his boyfriend was waiting for him to come and shush his fears and worries away.

—Yes. Do you want me to hug you?

—Neh.

—Ok. I'm coming!

He quickly searched for a shirt and the first pants his hands found in the darkness before pulling himself under the covers.

By memory, JaeBum found his way to Jackson's lips as his arms did the same around his waist.

—Hyung, I love you —the Chinese confessed through the kiss.

—Me too, baby boy.

Accustomed to long periods without breathing while making out with Jackson, their mouths danced in unison what seemed like the most delicious century before a tear reached his cheek.

—Honey? —the older said, putting a distance between them—. Why are you crying?

—I feel so bad for IGOT7. I'm sure I disappointed them.

Jackson hide his face in JaeBum's neck, still trying to stop his tears.

—Baby, they only want you to stay healthy. To take care of yourself, to rest. That's the only thing they asked me to tell you. Even they created a trend in Twitter. They were so much worried you were the number one.

—Really?

His boyfriend heard Jackson scrub his nose with an endearing gaze.

—Yes. You know... they love you since day one. You shouldn't be that surprised.

—But some of them... they wished I was dead.

And his cries started all over again.

—And you read the nice comments? Did you check your Twitter account? —JaeBum lifted Jackson's head—. Baby boy, all the IGOT7, all the Jackies wished you to get well soon. If there was any fan who wished bad things for you, then she or he isn't a fan. So you don't have to listen to them, nor spare them even a glance.

—I know. It's just... is hard to listen to the good comments when there's a lot of bad too.

—Honey. You've worked so hard to achieve your dreams, each one of your goals... you need to stay strong. Take the will and strength to fight against those bad words from the people who loves you. I love you so much I don't like seeing you like this, but I hate that people even more.

—JaeBummie...

—Come here, baby boy.

They embraced each other, the older giving soft touches along Jackson's back while whispering sweet words into his ear.

Some tears and shacking after, JaeBum heard quiet snores.

—I really love you, Jacks.

Now it was time for him to cry a little, knowing this wasn't the first time it happened and wasn't going to be the last. Why people were so mean to him? Jackson was a kind guy, with a sweet heart and always willing to give his best even if that meant pushing his own limits.

At least, JaeBum would be by his side whenever this situation could start once again.

Hopefully, he would be checking on him, taking care of his boyfriend ‘til he would be completely recovered. That was the best he could do as a leader and a man who loved Jackson the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this short thing, writing my feels away... or smt like that :P  
> I wish and hope Jackson could take more rest and take care of himself better :(


End file.
